


Miss Iris

by EvilSlicey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domme Iris West, F/M, Light Bondage, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Nate's domme punishes him for breaking the rules





	Miss Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get Nate pegged ^_^

Nate tested the restraints holding his hands above his head, feeling the give or lack there of the chains and leather. The fur line cuffs securing in his wrist unnecessarily protected his skin while still holding him in place on his knees. He could always steel up and rip out the chains or tear the cuffs, he could stand up at any time if he wanted and lower his arms if it got much. None of that was the point though and the bulge in his worn in jeans was proof of that.

As Nate twitched slightly on the ground he stiffened and bite his lips as he heard the click of heels come up behind him. He tried to calm and still himself as the sound became closer and closer until they came to a stop behind him. The chuckle behind him made him stiffen and whine, the feel of leather trailed up his spine as the owner of the feeling and sound moved to stand in front of him.

Iris West came into his eye line dressed in a red leather dress that pushed her breasts up high and hugged her curves like a second skin. Her hair was pulled back in a severe braid that made her perfect makeup seem harsher in the cold light. Nate had to gulp as saliva began to pool in his mouth as the riding crop in her hand came up under his chin.

“Are you ready pet?” The woman purred, eyes dark with power and lust.

“Yes, Ma’am.”  Nate gasped and shuddered under the attention.

“Safeword.” Iris directed with a little tap on his chin as she looked a little bored with the situation.

“NASA.” Nate groaned leaning his head to nuzzle against the shaft of the crop. He whimpered as the tip of the crop snapped down on to his shoulder.

“Good. Have you missed me pet?” Iris’s eyes twinkled as she pulled back away slightly to walk slowly around the man while the tip of her crop trailed along his skin.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Nate whimpered.

“And have you been behaving? Following all of Miss Iris’ rules?” The woman came to a stop behind Nate and started tapping the tip gently against his skin like it was something absent minded. Nate knew it was anything but and gulped at the question.

“I…” He started but stopped to lick his lips while his eyes dropped to the floor. He made a few noncommittal sounds and sniffled.

“Speak up pet. You wouldn’t want to upset me by mumbling now would you.” The tapping stopped and Nate shivered as he felt the woman move close enough to touch his skin with her finger tips.

“No, Ma’am. I’m sorry, I tried. Forgive me!” Nate let out a little sob and bit his lip when he heard Iris sigh.

“What one of my rules did you break pet. Tell me fast and your punishment might be lessened.” Iris sounded a bit cold and Nate gasped as he felt her fingers thread into his hair and pull his head back.

“I said bad things about myself and treated myself horribly. I went to a bar last night where I let strange women hit on me, treat me like an object and almost went home with one.”

“And before I decide your punishment can you tell Miss Iris why that was bad?” Nate shivered as he felt Iris’ breath on his ear and glanced over to see her eyes looking cold and stern.

“Because I need to treat your property with care and love.”

“What is my property pet?”

“I am, Ma’am.”

“Yes, you are. You need to take better care of yourself.” Iris pulled back and Nate could feel the tip of the crop against his skin again.

“Fifteen.”

“Fifteen Ma’am?” Nate suddenly felt dry throated and sounded hoarse. He gulped shifted again.

“Fifteen smacks for your punishment. Why? Do you think you need more?”

“No, Ma’am, fifteen is fine.”

Iris snickered and suddenly Nate felt all the contact leave at once.

“Count.”

The first snap sounded through the room and Nate jerked with a whine as the soft leather tip of the crop came down cross his upper back.

“One.”

“What are my rules pet? I think you need a reminder.” The crop came down again just to the left as the last hit.

“Two. I have to take care of myself Miss Iris, eat right, rest and take care of body. I have to respect myself and realize that I am worth love and attention. I can’t let people use me or hurt me. If I am struggling, I have to call you Ma’am.”

The crop came down again and rubbed slightly over its mark. Nate whimpered and recited the number. Iris didn’t talk for another eight hits and Nate counted each off with a nervous air.

On the eleventh Iris stepped closer.

“Why didn’t you call me, pet?” She said softly with the crop held against his back.

“Eleven. You are busy Ma’am.”

The crop snapped against his skin again.

“And that stopped you.”

“Twelve. Yes, Ma’am.”

The next hit was harder than all the proceeding and moved a bit lower on his back.

“Do you know why you got fifteen?”

“Thirteen. No, Ma’am.”

The crop was harder again.

“Ten for breaking the rules and five for lying to me.”

“Fourteen. Lying Ma’am?”

Iris yanked his head back to look him in the eyes.

“You lied about what rules your broke. Your forgot to mention you broke the call me rule.”

Nate cried out as the last blow came down.

“Fifteen. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“You better not.” Iris said darkly as she trailed the crop over to his front and down to his groin. “Now that you’ve been punished, its time for your reward I think.”

Nate groaned audibly as he felt the crop stroke him through his jeans.

“Please.” Nate keened as he twitched his hips against the touch.

Iris pulled away to grab some items from the table behind him. Nate felt the chain holding his arms up slacken, allowing him to lean forward. Nate took the opportunity to do so and relieve the pressure on his knees.

When Iris returned, she had a cushion and some supplies in a bucket.

“Lift up your knees.” She directed and Nate rocked back on his heels to comply. Iris slipped the cushion in place. She moved to undo his pants and pushed the hard denim and cotton of his boxers down in a ruthless efficient tug.

Now that he was exposed Iris stroked his erection with a skilled hand that seem to be coolly detected, almost like tis was an exam not something sexual.

“Tsk, I could almost think you enjoy being punished pet.” She said with disappointment before she moved away to grab her bucket to move behind him again. Nate didn’t bother to argue, they would both know it would be ingenuine if he did.

Nate heard the rustle of buckles and leather behind him followed shortly by a snap and a click. He licked his lips and keened as the anticipation started to get to him. Iris wasn’t touching him, he couldn’t see her, and she was quiet.

“Spread your legs and bend forward pet.”

Nate complied, feeling more exposed as the position he moved into caused his arms to be dragged more behind him than over his head leaving his back arching as his head dropped. He could see the black leather of Iris’s boots from between his legs as he spread them as wide as he could handle in the position.

Without warning a heavily lubed finger began to probe his anus making him jerk and gasp. Nate whimpered as the finger massaged its way in and began to wiggle and move inside him. When the searching finger brushed his prostate he let out a moan that sounded embarrassing loud to his own ear.

The woman behind him chuckled and the finger pulled back to be joined by a second. Nate groaned and moaned continuously as the woman worked him open with efficacy, making sure to stretch him by scissoring the fingers and rubbing along the walls as she gave the gland only a few passing glances.

Nate was just getting use to the sensation when the fingers pulled back to be joined by a third. He let himself slump forward a bit as the sensation of being opened up washed over him, flooding his senses as the burn was slowly eased, his prostate occasionally stimulated and occasional he felt more lube dripped over his whole.

The moment his pleased moans reappeared, and Nate felt him eyes droop the fingers withdrew, to be quickly replaced by a blunt hard object. Nate let out a gasp and began to drool when he recognized the object by feel alone. Iris was using his favorite dildo, just above two inches in diameter and long enough that every thrust would have a long drag.

Iris gave him no quarter, the initial entrance consisting of a slow steady thrust that only stopped when Nate felt the chill and friction of metal and leather when she bottomed out. He groaned at the feeling of being open and impaled at he felt a soothing hand rub long his back while he got use to the sensation.

He wasn’t given long though before he felt the dildo shift back only to trust back in with a hard-deliberate push against his prostate. This was repeated again and again until he was crying out with pleasure with every draw and twitching his hips in a desperate bid to match the thrusts.

The woman set a steady unrelenting pace, one hand holding his hip in a death grip while the other was placed between his shoulder blades in a bid to keep him from moving to much beneath her. The only sound in the room as she worked with efficiently was the sound of metal and leather mixed with Nate’s own keens and cries. Neither spoke and Iris was coolly detached with her touches not being done to bring him more pleasure than the toy being drive into him over and over again.

This was what Nate wanted though.

He wanted to be used, shoved to pleasure and completion without feeling, without love. Love had hurt to much and he didn’t deserve it. He was unworthy of anyone, not even Miss Iris.

These thoughts flooded Nate’s mind only to be driven away the next thrust. Every time he wanted to hate himself there was a new burst of pleasure that overrode the feeling with pure joy. Every time he thought of telling Iris to stop, that his pleasure wasn’t worth chasing he was quieted by the relentless rhythm driving him to orgasm.

As he got closer and closer the silence was finally fully shattered as Nate started babbling his sorrys and thanking Iris for her work. Every thrust was not accompanied by increased babbling as well as his cries of pleasure.

One particular hard thrust was dam breaker. Nate steeled up as came with cry, arching his back and slamming his hips back to meet the woman’s as his load spurted out on the floor before him. The hands that had been holding moved, one dragging him back, so he was leaning against the familiar chest of the woman, the other wrapping around his cock to milk out every last drop.

When he was fully spent, he collapsed, only the cuffs dragging his arms up above his head and the woman keeping him up. He was still steel, so he knew he had to be a bit heavy, but the woman just rubbed his chest and stomach as he relaxed.

Too soon he felt the toy ease out of him, and those hands move to undo his cuffs. He whined at the lose and slumped to lay on the floor with assistance surprised by how quickly he felt a wet cloth touch his skin to start cleaning him. He slowly desteeled as he felt himself being methodically cleaned and then fully undressed to be wrapped in a blanket. He yawns and blinked before slowly falling asleep as he watched the woman step back to remove the harness around her hips.

When Nate awoke, he found a couple of pillows propped around him and one under his head, Iris changed into a pair of jeans and a grey sweater lounging besides him. She looked up when he moved and smiled.

“Sleep well?” She asked, her voice now full of kindness that had been missing before.

“Yeah, that was good.” Nate yawned and snuggled against the blanket a bit more. “I out long?”

“Nah, just like an hour. You want any lotion or anything?” Iris moved to run her hand over his cheek and checked his vitals. Her fingers moved to massage the man’s arms and back.

“Nah, I always heal up when I steel. I’m not even that sore.”

“Good. You got to remember to call me when your sad. I can always make time you know.”

“I know, I just thought I was doing OK, until I wasn’t.” Nate sighed and rolled on to his back.

“Do you want some snuggles?” Iris asked her hand continuing to rub his shoulders.

“Yes please.” Iris snuggled into Nate’s chest and he yawned again.

“Its ok to go back to sleep pet.” Iris said softly as Nate let the warmth slip into his bones. Nate just purred and let his eyes slip closed again, drifting off in the feeling of safety.

 


End file.
